The Gang War
by bg52598
Summary: *Base on the movie The Outsiders* When two gangs The Gellers and The Rics goes to Alex's school they are in a gang war and cause chaos. Mordecai, Rigby, Alex team up with two Gellers to end the war for good.
1. The Gellers and The Rics

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you like T-Bully and ever since I saw the movie and read "The Outsiders" I decide to do a story base on it! And it does gonna be a little bit like Romeo and Juliet. Don't worry, I'm not gonna copy it, it gonna be different.**

**Anyway, this chapter is about Alex telling the park gang about two gangs coming to her school, which is bad because they hate each other and they are in a gang war.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was just a normal day, and the gang was outside was sitting on the steps (expect for Benson who had clipboard) and Rigby looking bored.

Rigby - "Augh! Benson, why are we waiting?"

Benson - "We are waiting for Alex Rigby."

Rigby - "Can't we you just tell us about what chores we have to do now?"

Benson - "No!"

Rigby - "Why not?"

Benson - "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Soon Alex came in running to the house. She was panting, scared, and shocked.

Benson - "Where have you been?"

Alex *Panting* - Gellers….Rics…School…..Coming….Gang…..Two…."

Mordecai - "What?"

Alex - "Gellers….Rics…School…..Coming….Gang…..Two…."

Thomas - "Can you say that in English?"

Alex "Two gangs The Gellers and the Rics are coming to my school!"

Benson and Skips - *gasps*

Mordecai - "Who are they?"

Alex, Benson, and Skips - "WHAT!?"

Benson - "You never heard of them?"

Rigby - "What's the big deal?"

Alex - "The Gellers and The Rics are one of them most vicious, violent, and toughest gangs in the history of history!"

Benson - "They mess things up!"

Skips - "They go around and cause trouble."

Pops - "Oh my! That sounds terrible! Bad show, very bad show."

Thomas - "They can't be that bad."

Skips - "They are. Many years ago, The Gellers where just normal people who use lots of gel and wear leather jackets. The Rics was also normal people but they were richer than the Gellers. They use to get along good until one day a Geller had killed a Rics which cause the Gellers and Rics to hate each other, and started the gang war. Ever since the war have been going on for years and they have been passing down to their children to hate and fight The Gellers or Rics.

Mordecai - "But why would they come to Alex's school?"

Alex - "Because it's one of the biggest schools in town. They probably have room for them."

Soon they heard some crashing.

Rigby - "What was that?"

They saw the snack bar mess up and there were things everywhere.

Rigby - "Look!"

They saw graffiti on the back of the snack bar and it said: "GELERS R BETER THAN THE RICS!"

Mordecai - "Wow… I thought Rigby was bad at spelling…"

Rigby- "HEY!"

Alex - "Most of the Gellers can't spell too well.

Benson - "All I know is that this gonna get bad to worse."

And Benson is right. Soon it gonna get bad to worse.

**Hope u all like it!**


	2. Sugar Cane and John

**Hi Peeps! I'm glad you like my story, I really appreciated! :D**

**Anyway, this chapter is about when Mordecai, Rigby, Alex, Margaret and Eileen go to the movies. In the movies, they meet two greasers name Sugar Cane and Josh who wants to end the war.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

For the past three days, the Gellers and The Rics having being causing chaos in the park. They left messes; hurt each other, and everything. The groundskeepers had to clean them up which sucks for Mordecai and Rigby.

Luckily today was there day off, and they decide to go to the coffee shop.

Rigby - "Man these gangs are killing me!"

Mordecai - "I know, they causing messes and everything."

Soon they saw Alex roller-skating and saw Mordecai and Rigby.

Alex - "Hey guys."

Mordecai - "Hey Alex."

They fist bump each other than Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Alex - "I can't go back."

Rigby - "You got suspended?

Alex - "No. My mom heard about the Gellers and the Rics coming to my school and she called the principle saying that I can't go back until the Gellers and the Rics fights have calmed down."

Mordecai - "How long would that be?"

Alex - "I don't know….My principle understands because some of the kids are doing the same thing."

Rigby - "But at least you don't have to go to school for a while."

Alex - "That's the best part!"

Soon they went inside the coffee shop. Inside they saw that it was a mess and Margaret and Eileen was sweeping up some broken glass.

Mordecai - "Margaret what happen?"

Margaret - "Two gangs call the Gellers and the Rics came and they ruin everything! They even broke a window."

Eileen - "Don't worry, nobody got hurt though."

Mordecai - "That good."

Alex - "It like those jerk gangs wanna destroy the whole city."

Eileen - 'I wish we can stop them."

Rigby - "Yeah, so I Mordecai and Alex don't have to clean so much."

Alex - "I don't think we can. They are too strong and there too many of them."

Margaret - "Well we gotta think of something to stop."

Mordecai - "Don't worry we will think it about later. Why don't after you are done cleaning we can go to the movies."

Rigby - "Yeeeaahh!"

Alex - "Awesome!"

Margaret - "That sound good."

Eileen - "That would be nice."

()()()()()()()()()()()

The five of them are at the movies watching "Crime Town 2" and lucky for them no Gellers or Rics are here.

Alex - "Man this movie is awesome."

Mordecai - "It's kind of better than the first one."

Eileen - "At least don't gangs aren't here."

Margaret - "Uh oh. Speak of the devil."

Then two young Gellers came by. One had greenish blue eyes, black long hair which messy and have lot of gel on it (something like Pony boy's hair). He was wearing a royal blue shirt without the sleeves, wearing dirty cut up jeans, and brown sneakers. There was another boy with him who had tan skin, black eyes, darker hair. His hair is slick at the back due to the gel in his hair, and even his bangs have gel on it (like Johnny Cade's hair) he was wearing a gray shirt with a jean jacket, wearing dirty mess up jeans, and black sneakers.

They sat behind the gang and Margaret turn around with mad look on her face and said:

Margaret - "Are you Gellers are gonna start causing chaos and throw popcorn and soda on our heads?"

Greaser 1 - "No."

Margaret mad look goes away and was replacing with a sympathy look on her face.

Margaret - "Well you don't really look like a violent geller. What's your name?"

Greaser 1 - "Sugar Cane Thompson."

Mordecai - "Your name is actually Sugar Cane?"

Sugar Cane - "Yeah my dad was unique person. I also got an older brother name Capricorn and another older brother name Barry. It even said it on their birth certificate."

Greaser with Tan - "And I'm Josh Bade."

Mordecai - "Nice to meet you both. I'm Mordecai, and these are my friends Rigby, Alex, Margaret, and Eileen."

Rigby - "How old are you?"

Sugar Cane - "14."

Josh - "And I'm 16."

Eileen - "You guys look like you're the only good ones."

Sugar Cane - "We kind of are. We have to be gellers."

Mordecai - "What, why?"

Sugar Cane - "Because my brothers are gellers."

Alex - "Well you don't have to be a geller because of your brothers."

Sugar Cane - "I have too. They are the only family I have left."

Margaret - "What happen to your parents?"

Josh - "His parents died in a car accident."

Sugar Cane - "Yeah…"

Rigby - "Sorry to hear that."

Sugar Cane - "It's ok. It happens 2 years ago."

Josh - "We uh…Wanna stop the war."

Sugar Cane - "We are tired of it. It had been nothing but fighting and everything. We just want everybody to get along."

Alex - "We wanna stop it too."

Josh - "You do?"

Mordecai - "The gangs have been messing everything up."

Rigby - "And we gotta work twice as hard."

Alex - "They need there butt whoop."

Josh - "Maybe you can help us."

Eileen - "We love to help."

Sugar Cane - "Thanks."

Mordecai - "Meet us at the park tomorrow so we can discuss it."

Sugar Cane and Josh - "Ok."

**Hope you all like it! :D **


	3. The Discussing

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you like the 2****nd**** chapter to The Gang War, I'm really happy about it!**

**Anyway this chapter is about the guy discussing how to end the war for good. Also how Sugar Cane is in love with a Rics.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

After meeting Benson and the others, Sugar Cane and Josh went to poker room in Skips House. Inside Mordecai, Rigby, Alex, Cody, Margaret, Eileen, and the other groundskeepers were there with the two Gellers.

In the room, the guys were sitting in chairs in the round table. Soon Benson said:

Benson - "Thank you all for coming to this meeting. As you know, this meeting is very important because of the Gellers and the Rics are wrecking everything."

Alex - "Yeah! They messed up the skate park!"

Cody - "They ruined the art room in school!"

Thomas - "They messed up the carts!"

Muscle Man - "They ruined the snack bar!"

Pops - "They messed up the garden!"

Margaret - "They messed up the coffee shop!"

Benson - "Guys, guys, calm down, I know they're wrecking everything. But thanks to Sugar Cane and Josh being the only least violent ones, we can stop it."

Cody - "I don't know if we can?"

Mordecai - "Dude, we have to. If we don't, The Gellers and the Rics will go around wrecking everything and get worse and probably pass it on to their kids. We can't just sit here, and let them do whatever they want, I feel like we are the only one that can stop them. It may be tough, but we can do this! We've been through stuff like this all time like when defeated GBF Jr. from turning the park into a highway. I know we can do this."

Margaret - "Mordecai is right. We can't just sit here and do nothing! I know we can do this."

Mordecai - "Thanks."

Rigby - "Yeah we can!"

All of them - "WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Benson - "Ok let get to serious business. Sugar Cane, Josh, tell us everything you know about the Gellers and the Rics."

Josh - "Well, most of our friends like Danny and Four-Bit hate the Rics. They always come to our neighborhood, jump us, and then destroy anything they see. A few months ago they jump me and I'm kind of scared of them."

Mordecai - "Dude that's horrible."

Sugar Cane - "Most people think that it's the Gellers are the most violent one. They always believe that the Rics are the good ones since they've got more money, and wear nice clothes. The Gellers treat each other like family, but The Rics? Heh, they are colder hearted than some other Gellers."

Pops - "That's terrible!"

Josh - "There's one other thing."

Thomas - "What is it?"

Sugar Cane - "Every year on April 15, The Gellers and the Rics all go to a park and fights each other. Whoever leaves firsts loses and waits until next year for another rumble. They call it "The Big Rumble."

Eileen - "That's only in a few weeks!"

Benson - "We have to stop it!'

Sugar Cane - "Wait!"

Thomas - "What is it?"

Sugar Cane - "Before we do this, I need your help with something."

Eileen - "What is it Sugar Cane?"

Sugar Cane - "Well it's…."

Josh - "He's in love with a Ric."

Mordecai - "You are?!"

Sugar Cane - "Yes…"

Skips - "What's her name?"

Sugar Cane - "Her name is Miranda Ballad. But her friends call her Snow due to her wearing white."

Rigby - "But I though the Gellers and the Rics hate each other."

Josh - "They do but she's like the only Rics who wants peace."

Sugar Cane - "Anyway we secretly hang out but she have a boyfriend name Rob Shelly. He's always getting drunk and one of the most violent people in the Rics. He never treats her right or nothing. I wanna tell her how I feel but I can't."

Alex - "I think I can help that."

Josh - "How?"

Alex - "Before we go any farther of how we're gonna stop this, meet me at McHooligans at 7:00."

All of them - "Ok."

**Hope you all like it! **


	4. Snow

**Hi peeps! I'm glad u guys like the story! I'm really happy about it.**

**Anyway this chapter is about when they meet Snow Ballad and Alex idea's to tell her how Sugar Cane feel about her. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

Soon everyone is at McHooligans. Luckily they put a closed sign so that way nobody else can get in expect for the park gang, Sugar Cane, Josh and Snow.

Benson - "Where is Alex?"

Cody - "She said she had to do something with Kevin."

Rigby - "Augh! She's taking forever!"

Mordecai - "Dude she's only been gone for 10 minutes."

Sugar Cane - "I hope the plan works."

Soon a 15 year old girl who have black hair, blue eyes, snow white skin, wearing white shirt, blouse, and shoes.

Sugar Cane - "Oh hey Snow."

Snow - "How are you doing?"

Sugar Cane - "I'm doing ok. How's uh…Rob?"

Snow - "Augh he out drinking with his friends."

Sugar Cane - Oh that sucks."

Rigby - "Dude, he doing better than you whenever you talk to Margaret."

Mordecai punches him in his arm.

Rigby - "Ow!"

Soon they saw Alex and Kevin with their guitar. And both stand on a big table.

Alex - "Ok before we sing this song uh I just wanted to let you know that me and my *whispers* idiot *stop whispering* bro Kevin have made this song together for the past 2 hours.*

Kevin - "Yeah and this song is for Sugar Cane Thompson and Snow Ballad."

Alex - "Hope everybody likes it."

Soon Alex and Kevin began to play their guitars and Alex began to sing

Alex - _If all our life is just a fight, do you wish it can stop just one night?_

_Then we should tell the other our rights._

_Cause if don't stop this now? Then we just sit back like a TV with no sound._

_And then we said we can't believe Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues Tripping eyes and flooded lungs Northern downpour sends its love_

_Kevin and Alex - Hey Snow please forget to fall down,_

_Hey Snow please don't you go down._

_Sugar Cane is the one for you._

_Sugar Cane is your one and only._

_Alex - The fights keep having every day. Look back at the nights and those Gellers and Rics._

_You keep wishing for love peace and you wish for someone like you. You make a wish and wish for him._

_Through playful fights and beautiful nights, Sugar Cane bro Capricorn_

_The fights keep having every day. Look back at the nights and those Gellers and Rics._

_You keep wishing for love peace and you wish for someone like you. You make a wish and wish for him._

_Through playful fights and beautiful night, we both a great time._

_I know the place is a broken bone. But melt your headaches and call it home._

_Kevin and Alex - - Hey Snow please forget to fall down,_

_Hey Snow please don't you go down._

_Sugar Cane is the one for you._

_Sugar Cane is your one and only._

_Kevin - Sugar Cane is the one for you._

_Sugar Cane is your one and only._

_Kevin and Alex - - Hey Snow please forget to fall down,_

_Hey Snow please don't you go down._

_Sugar Cane is the one for you._

_Sugar Cane is your one and only. *repeats 3 times*_

Soon the song ends. Snow had tears of happiness in her eyes. She turns to Sugar Cane and ran to him and hugs him. He blushes a little and hug her back.

Sugar Cane - "This is how I feel about you Snow."

Snow - "I feel this way about you Sugar Cane. I wanna be with you but I can't cause of Rob."

Sugar Cane - "Don't worry I understand."

Soon the door is broken down by a boy with curly brown hair, peach skin, dark cold black eyes, who look drunk wearing a red plaid long sleeve shirt, tan brown and brown boots. It was Rob Shelly and he has a few of his friends with him.

Josh - "Oh no! That's Snow boyfriend Rob Shelly! He's one of the most dangerous Rics in the gang."

Pops - "Oh my!"

Rob - "Hey Geller! What are you doing with my girl?"

Snow - "I'm not your girl anymore Rob! Sugar Cane is the only one for me!"

Rob - "You rather go with a dirty Geller than a hot rich guy like me!"

Snow - "That's right!"

Rob - "Oh yeah! Hey guys, destroy this place!"

Soon he and his friends began to trash the place.

Mordecai - Hey!"

Mordecai push one of them and some of the Gellers attack the gang. The gang was doing pretty good not getting hurt.

Snow - STOP IT!

Soon they stop.

Snow - "Please stop it Rob I hated when you guys fight. I'll go with you just please don't hurt them."

Rob - "That more like it. Now come on you piece of white trash!"

Soon Snow sadly left with Rob and his friends. While Sugar Cane look upset.

Kevin - "You ok dude?"

Sugar Cane - "No. that jerks took away my true love."

Mordecai - "Don't worry dude we will get her back."

Josh - "All of us will."

**Hope you all like it! I was trying to make this song like Northern Downpour from Panic! At the Disco. Sorry if it sound bad or doesn't make any sense. **


	5. A Rics Death

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you guys liked the 4****th**** chapter of the story. I really appreciated it.**

**Anyway this chapter is about Sugar Cane and Josh coming to the park all dirty blood and wet and telling them about a Rics death. **

**So relax and enjoy the story. **

It was nighttime at the park and the guys where waiting for Sugar Cane and Josh for the next meeting.

Mordecai - "Man what taking them so long?"

Rigby - "I know. They are never this late."

Alex - "I hope they are ok."

Thomas - "Maybe Sugar Cane is still depressed after what happen."

Mordecai - "Probably."

Benson - "Don't worry they are gonna be here."

Soon Sugar Cane and Josh quickly ran into the house and close the door. Sugar Cane looks wet and scared while Josh look traumatize and also scared.

Margaret - "Guys! What happen to you?"

Josh - "I…I…killed him."

Benson - "What?"

Sugar Cane - "He…. He…killed…. A Rics."

All of them - "WHAT!?"

Eileen - "Who did you kill?"

Josh - "R-R-R-Rob."

All of them - "WHAT!?"

Rigby - "You killed Rob!"

Mordecai - "Dude! I can't believe you would do something like that."

Skips - "Wait a minute maybe they have a reason why they did it."

Sugar Cane - "W-well…It was when we where coming by for the meeting and then…."

_*Flashback *_

_Sugar Cane and Josh where by the park fountain and playground and then they saw mustangs and realize it was the Rics._

_Josh - "Oh no."_

_Sugar Cane - "Don't worry Josh, I'll protect you."_

_They came out of the car and it was Rob and his friend._

_Josh - "Sugar Cane its Rob!"_

_Rob - "Well, Well, Well look what we have here. Two dirty Geller and one of them tried to steal my girlfriend!"_

_Sugar Cane - "Well at least I don't treat her like crap like you do!"_

_Andy - *Rob's friend* don't tell him what to do right Rob?"_

_Rob - "That right! Ain't anybody telling me what to do?"_

_Sugar Cane - "Well maybe somebody should!"_

_Rob - "Hey, you know what a Geller is? Dirty garbage that have no life and have long gel like hair."_

_Sugar Cane - "You know what a Rics?"_

_Rob - "What?"_

_Sugar Cane - "White trash with mustangs and have no life!"_

_Sugar Cane threw mud at Rob's face. Rob gets mad and began to attack them. Andy got Sugar Cane in a full nelson._

_Rob - "Hey how about we help this Geller by "washing his hair"._

_Soon they began to dunk Sugar Cane's head in the fountain. Sugar Cane was struggling to get out but the guys were holding on to him. Every time Sugar Cane manages to get out they keep dunking his head in the fountain._

_Meanwhile Josh was afraid and he remember he have an old pocketknife in his back pocket. He took it out and began to run to Rob. Sugar Cane was still in the water but then he saw red liquid in the water. And he felt nobody was holding him anymore. He manages to get out but his passed out. Soon 20 minutes later he comes out and he saw Josh with a bloody knife and he look scared and traumatize and he was shaking in fear._

_Josh - "I-I-I killed him. I killed that boy. *Quietly* I killed him."_

_Sugar Cane saw Rob's dead body._

_Sugar Cane - "Dude I think I'm gonna puke."_

_Josh - "Go head man I'm not gonna look at you."_

_Sugar Cane got up and threw up a little. Josh soon got up and went to Sugar Cane._

_Josh - "You ok?"_

_Sugar Cane - "Uh Huh. I can't believe you killed him."_

_Josh *while burying the knife* - "I had too. They where drowning you and almost killed. They where gonna beat me up and do the same thing to me."_

_Sugar Cane - "What are we gonna do?"_

_Josh - "We gotta go to the groundskeepers. Maybe they can help us."_

_Sugar Cane - "Ok."_

_They got up and quickly ran away._

_*Flashback ends*_

Rigby - "Whoa."

Josh - "What are gonna do? If we turn our self to the police I'll be in jail or worse being put into the electric chair and Sugar Cane will be sent to a foster home."

Benson - "Don't worry we will think of something. For now you guys have to stay here in case somebody or the police see you guys."

Sugar Cane and Josh - "Ok."

Benson - "Go upstairs and wash up. You can sleep in the guest room."

Mordecai - *to Sugar Cane* You can borrow one my clothes so you wont get sick in those clothes."

They went upstairs and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Man I feel bad for them."

Benson - "I know but we gotta keep them here for the week so the police wont take them away. In the meantime tomorrow I want you, Rigby and Alex to go a library to find out about the Gellers and Rics history."

Mordecai, Rigby and Alex - "Got it."

**Hope you all like it**


End file.
